


First Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Penelope have their first date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles" series, Read my other three, & Please enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date:

*Summary: Danny & Penelope have their first date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles" series, Read my other three, & Please enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

 **"God, What I am gonna wear ?"** , Penelope Garcia, Five-O's Communications & Tech Director thought to herself, as she was getting ready for a date with her teammate, & object of her dreams, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, She found light blue powdered dress, with matching heels, she put a white flower in her hair, & put on her makeup, & sweater, She was waiting for him, in a matter of minutes.

 

Meanwhile, Danny settled on a pair of jeans with a white button down shirt, He looked himself over in the mirror, & was completely satisfied with the way he looked, **"I should not be nervous, I mean it's Garcia, she is a lady, who I happened to like a lot"** , he thought to himself, as he got his keys, & phone. He was on his way to pick up his date, & was looking forward to a nice evening with her.

 

Garcia was making sure everything was perfect outside, before Danny showed up, It was to her satisfication, when Danny showed up, she gave him a watt smile, & said, "You look great, Sweetness", Danny nodded & said, "Thank you, So do you, Ready ?", "Ready as ever", He offered his arm to her, & they headed for dinner.

 

The Blond updated her about his family, cause she was curious, & she gave him the scoop on hers, They were both home bodys, & there is nothing wrong with that. They found that they had so much in common, & they can talk about other things, than work. "I am having a nice time, Danny", Garcia said with a shy smile, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "So am I", & they continued to have fun, & laugh, as they were finishing up their dinner & dessert.

 

Danny settled up with the bill, & they went to a club afterwards, so they can go dancing, She never knew that Danny was so much fun, when he is by himself, & lets his hair down loose, They were having a ball, & the couple had a drink each, & dance to a few more songs, **"This is a dream, A fucking dream"** , The Chunky Blond thought to herself once again, as she was focusing her attention on her date, & he was doing the same to her.

 

When they got back to her apartment, Danny walked her to her front door, Penelope said above a whisper, "Girls like me never get their prince charmings, I mean I can't believe that you would want to be seen with me around this island", Danny tilted her head, so she was looking at him, & wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I want to be seen with you, Cause you are smart, funny, & kind, Plus, I am falling in love with you, Garcia, I hope I am not the only one here, Who notices the attraction between us", She nodded, & said, "I noticed, I am falling in love with you too", He moved in for a kiss, that leaves the Communications Expert breathless.

 

"I love you, Penelope Garcia", Danny said with a smile, & the blond kissed her once more, She responded with the same amount of tenderness, & said, "I love you too, Danny Williams", & they went on their separate ways, Him to his car, & her into her apartment, They are both feeling giddy, & had smiles on their faces, & kept them on, til they were settled into their beds, & fell asleep, dreaming of spending time together, & their perfect future together.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
